


Let's call it fate

by ghostrat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrat/pseuds/ghostrat
Summary: Taako is a hairdresser (amongst other things) in a small, romantic town. Kravitz needs to get done up for a wedding. Flirting ensues. Make outs later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I haven't written fic in a really long time. I think this one moves a little fast at the end, but whatever. We all know Taako and Krav get together. We all want that.  
> 2\. I know Taako is a transmutation wizard not a conjuration wizard sshshhhhhhhhhhh I just, love magic, shh

It’s far too early for Taako to function smoothly, let alone open up shop and commune with other beings. He can’t possibly expect anyone to need or want a haircut at eight-thirty in the morning, but after his morning routine of unlocking the doors and windows and letting light flood into the small barber shop, he spies a booking written at the top of the appointments ledger which proves him wrong.

“What a maniac,” Taako murmurs to himself, as he positions himself behind the counter to give it a proper look-over. 

The first appointment of the day is scheduled for nine o’clock; not even giving him enough time to slip out and grab a coffee or a scone from the bakery down the street. He can’t even enlist one of his many small-town friends to do it for him, since everyone he knows is back-breakingly busy preparing some part of a wedding he knows will take place later that evening. In a few hours, he knows he’ll be joining them in their bustle, as the ledger is filled from noon onwards with back to back appointments. No doubt preparing everybody for their big night.

He recognises most of the people on the list, although there are a few new names. There’s enough to hint at a second function taking place that evening - which Taako wouldn’t be surprised by. There’s several little steeples in the village, and several little clerics who maintain them. And when the summertime hits and the nights become longer, warmer and brighter, the town becomes a beacon of romance that draws everyone from miles around. Engagements, anniversaries, weddings; the countless parties and functions do wonders for every business in town, but very little for Taako’s ego. Every new stranger will already be tied to another, leaving him in the same old pit with the same old people.

Nevertheless. He’s excited to give some of his friends their fancy up-do’s, and excited to meet a few new faces. At least, he will be once he’s had a little time to wake up.

Time passes quickly before the bell on the front door rings, distracting Taako from where he’s attempted to sneak a quick meditation session under the front counter. He leaps up to his feet, startling the stranger with his sudden presence. 

“Kravitz, I assume!” Taako drawls, as he leans forward with his elbows resting on the counter. “Don’t look so scared, my man, you’re like the only name I have in my book for at least a few hours.”

The stranger, Kravitz, relaxes his shoulder somewhat, but still looks a little nervous to be in the shop.

“Yes - Sorry - I have an -“

“An appointment at nine, clearly,” Taako finishes for him. “Well, there’s no need to hesitate, let’s get you in the chair. What are we having done today? Can I get you a drink of something? A bite to eat? We have tea, coffee - Wine?”

As Taako talks at him, he steers Kravitz towards a seat in front of one of the many mirrors in the shop, his hand pressing at the small of his back to guide him along. Kravitz takes a moment to comprehend all the words that have just left Taako’s mouth, until he finally looks up, confused.

“Wine? It’s - It’s nine o’clock.”

“Hey, I’m no Judgey Jude. Sometimes you need a hard kick to get going, am I right?”

“I guess so,” Kravitz chuckles nervously, as he eases himself into the seat. “A coffee would be wonderful.”

Taako nods and billows out a folded cloth from his bench. He lets go of it mid air, then turns to head towards the back of the shop to prepare a little coffee for the both of them. It won’t be as nice as something from the cafe down the main street, but he may as well use the opportunity to get some caffeine in his system.

Kravitz sits stone still and watches as the cloth falls gently towards him, the top two corners looping slowly around his neck to buckle themselves together. He reaches a hand out to smooth the front of it down, then pulls his cell phone from his pocket to fiddle with it while he waits on their coffee. 

Taako returns a moment later, placing two mugs down on the counter in front of them. He picks one up to sip from it, as he splays an arm around Kravitz’s shoulder and beams at him in their mirrored reflection

“Paint a picture for me, darling.”

Kravitz startles again, then stammers as he puts his phone away. 

“I actually just need a, uh. I guess a touch-up on my fade,” he explains, almost apologetically.

Taako releases a heavy indignant sigh. 

“How boring,” he comments, putting the mug down to free up his hands. “But I suppose, fair. You have a wicked style, my man. I wouldn’t want to go hacking away these locks.” 

Kravitz smiles shyly as Taako’s fingers rake gently over his dreadlocks, which are tied into a loose bun low at the back of his head. The sides and back of his head are shaved down to give him something of an undercut - but the hair is overgrown and in desperate need of some clipper action.

“Shouldn’t take long,” he adds, and starts to untie the bun so he can section the hair away more neatly. “Tell me about yourself. We’ve got a pretty close Everyone-Knows-Everyone thing going on in this town, and a new face is practically Candlenights for me.”

“I’m actually here for a wedding,” Kravitz explains, his shy smile beginning to relax.

“No shit, so is everyone else on my ledger for today,” Taako says rather boredly, but Kravitz looks up to see a wide grin on his face. “We’ve got one of those towns, you know? Perfect atmosphere for romance. How do you know the lucky couple?”

“I don’t,” Kravitz confesses. “Honestly, I’m just a friend of a friend who’s attending. She wanted company for the journey, and she’s…” He pauses, and Taako stops preparing his clippers to look up at his reflection. “…Pretty determined to find me a date, or something.”

Taako barks out a laugh as he snaps the final piece onto his clippers. 

“At the mercy of the blind date, huh stud?”

“Not even so! She hasn’t got anyone planned, but threatened my life if I didn’t clean up and _make an effort_ to look good in case I met somebody there, or something preposterous like that.”

Taako is still laughing as he begins shaving down the excess hair from the left side of Kravitz’s head. 

“Why so glum, my dude? How do you know our little town isn’t filled with hot, juicy man meat for you to -“ Taako pauses, then tilts his head. “Or, woman meat, I guess. Sorry, my bad. I project a lot.”

He could swear Kravitz is blushing now. “N-No - you’re not wrong. I guess. But I never really thought about it. I guess it just feels too… forced, for my liking.”

Taako hums and nods as he finishes off a section, but contradictorily states, “I have no idea what you mean.”

Kravitz chuckles. Taako dusts some of the trimmings off his neck with his bare fingers.

“I guess I never really enjoyed set ups, blind dates, recommendations… I want to meet somebody on a whim, with no idea that they could be with me for life. I guess I’d prefer something that feels a little more fated.”

They look at each other in the reflection as Kravitz trails off. Taako’s hand drifts gently down the back of his neck, the warm touch practically caressing him. Before Kravitz has a chance to feel stupid or shy again, Taako slowly blinks, turning back to his handiwork and continues shaving around the other side.

“I guess that makes sense.” He shrugs, then laughs. “Never really cared myself. Beggars can’t be chooses after all.”

Kravitz laughs too, this time reaching out for his coffee and trying to hide his face behind the mug. He takes a small sip, retracts ever so slightly, then lowers the mug to his lap. Taako instantly notices.

“Don’t hesitate, my man. You need sugar or something in that?”

Kravitz does, indeed, hesitate. “Well actually, two - would be much appreciated.”

He expects Taako to stand up and fetch something, but the elf instead leans up against his shoulder to reach a hand towards his mug. His hand curls into a loose fist, and a trail of brown sugar begins to pour from between his fingers into the coffee. The sugar stops at what Taako knows to be exactly two teaspoons worth, then he waves his fingers and the liquid begins to stir itself.

Kravitz watches it incredulously, even after Taako has return both hands to his head to continue working.

“If… it’s not rude of me to ask…” Kravitz hesitates yet again, but Taako waits for him. “I mean - I don’t usually find wizards in such… mundane positions of employment. What made you become a hairdresser?”

Taako snorts at that one. “You say that like this is my life’s work - my destiny or something, dude. But nah, I got my fingers in lots of pies.”

For a moment Kravitz just stares, not really knowing how to ask for more than that. Thankfully Taako continues, seeming rather happy to talk about himself.

“I’ve got a gig down at the bar on week nights, and a little tutor time in the library after school’s out. Best spot is the cafe though, they’ve only got time for me on weekends, but it’s all baking work all the time. I guess you’d call this spot my day job.”

Kravitz crinkles his brow in confusion. “Still, a _wizard_. Aren’t you bored?”

“Not at all, my dude!” Taako exclaims. “There’s shit all to do around here anyway, so I might a well dive in where the people need me! Besides, that’s the best way to bump into new faces like yourself, when everyone starts rolling into town.”

Kravitz can’t help but feel that there’s more to the story than that, but Taako has already shift positions to his right side, changing the subject as he does.

“You call me if your inevitable date has any cute friends though, got it?” His hand curls around the nape of Kravitz’s neck and he beams at his reflection.

“W-Why do you say inevitable?” Kravitz laughs, keening somewhat into the touch.

“You’re kidding me, right? Look at you, homeslice. Your hair’s half done and you’re still ticking all the boxes. I know most folk around here are already taken, but anyone left browsing is surely gonna try and grab you off the shelf.”

Kravitz is definitely blushing now. “I don’t know about any dates though. This is the smoothest conversation I’ve had with a stranger all week.”

Taako barks again, genuine laughter filling the empty shop. The sound is utterly musical and traps Kravitz into watching him, admiring his dimples while he laughs.

“It’s Taako, my man,” he eventually coos, “That’s a first name basis right there - furthest thing from strangerhood.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Kravitz sighs, feigning defeat, although his smile begins to fade when he realises Taako has finished the shave. However, he’s interrupted from any kind of thank you or closing remark when Taako stands up and runs his fingers through his dreadlocks again.

“You know, your dreads are a little loose at the base. When was the last time you re-twisted these bad boys?”

Kravitz opens his mouth, thinking, but isn’t given a chance to answer.

“How about a shampoo, on the house? You’ll be irresistible to everyone in the room.”

Taako has already pulled his chair out for him, guiding Kravitz’s shoulders to the wash basin. Kravitz lets him. “I suppose I could treat myself a little,” he murmurs under a smile, and Taako presses a hand to his chest to get him to lie down.

“Of course you should.”

The water is instantly warm, and Kravitz wonders if that’s more mundane magic at work. But he’s too distracted to really think on it when Taako’s fingers begin massaging gently at his scalp, lulling him into a calmer state than he’s felt in months.

Taako supposes it’s a little selfish, to keep a customer longer than needed, but there’s still a professional truth to the whole thing. He wants every customer to leave looking perfect, and he knows there’s more he can do to get Kravitz to his top tier of hotness. But it’s also nice to have a longer chance to look at his face without the conduit of a mirror. 

Kravitz’s eyes close as soon as his hands begin to work, and he takes full advantage of this to admire every feature of his face. His complexion is dark and smooth, with the lightest smattering of freckles across the top of his cheeks. His lips are full and his cheekbones sharp, and Taako almost finds himself sighing down at this beautiful, well… stranger.

Kravitz feels like he’s been laying in that chair for an hour, and yet when he feels a towel replace Taako’s hands, it still feels too soon. He opens his eyes, ready to get up, but sees Taako smiling down at him and a hand is instantly on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“Slow down, big boy. Still gotta twist these things. You can keep relaxing if you’d like, I can do it fine from here.”

Kravitz eyes stay open as a small smile tugs at his lips. 

“So,” he dares, “You mentioned you working at the bar… on the main street? Recommend it?”

He’s so glad his eyes are open to see Taako’s distracted little smile forming.

“Usually, but I won’t be there tonight, so its social value drops about eighty percent.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve got a wedding of my own to get to, homie.” Before Kravitz has a chance to deflate, Taako adds, “I mean. Not mine. As we already established: beggar.” He gestures to himself and grins.

Kravitz grins, as goosebumps ripple down the nape of his neck from Taako’s consistent light touches.

“Well, _I’ll_ be at the chapel of Pan on the west side,” Taako adds, and Kravitz wishes he had _any_ idea what that meant or where that was. “I don’t know where your friends are getting hitched, but maybe we can ditch our scenes at the strike of midnight for a private, star-crossed drink.”

He boops a finger gently against Kravitz’s nose and enjoys the blush that fights to surface across his dark cheeks. It’s uplifting, exciting and endearing, but both of them can’t help but feel like the flirt is empty, and when Kravitz steps out of the shop it’ll be the last time they see each other.

Both of them, with this in mind, are quiet as Taako finishes, and eventually sits Kravitz up. He places his hands together, then pulls them gently apart to conjure a mirror in the space between them. Kravitz approves the craftsmanship and stands to meet him at the register.

Taako is back to his previous position, leaning his elbows against the counter while he waits for Kravitz to unearth his credit card. 

“Thank you for today,” Kravitz says clumsily as he pays, bringing another grin to Taako’s face. “I mean - the chat, and everything. I’m not so good at that, usually.”

“I’ve got you covered, boy-o. I expect you back here tomorrow to give me all the goss on your hot date tonight, maybe we can chuck some purple in that ‘do of yours.”

They snicker together, until they realise Kravitz has everything he needs to leave, as does Taako. They pause for a beat and Taako says, seriously this time, “I hope you uh, enjoy your holiday here. And maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Hopefully.”

When the door swings shut with Kravitz on the other side of it, Taako drops his head into his hand and grumbles under his breath. Another cute one gets away.

—-

Kravitz understands what Taako means about the romance of the town when he first sets foot in the chapel. The sunset is late and warm, and the slowly dimming light competes with the strings of fairy lights which frame every doorway and ceiling. The outside of the chapel is lined with trellises of pale flowers and vines that creep up the brickwork of the building. It’s a picturesque place to be wed, and Kravitz’s hands suddenly feel very empty when he walks inside alone. He opts to find his companion and get through the night as quickly as possible.

The ceremony itself is quaint and simple, in a room filled with too many people for the pews. He feels awkward and out of place amongst dozens and dozens of people he doesn’t know, a feeling which still doesn’t lift even when everyone begins to file out for the reception. He hesitates, as always, until he’s last out of the room, and takes his time to meander down the aisle towards the front doors. 

Truth is, he hasn’t been able to shake the feeling of his hairdresser since he left the barber shop early that morning. His smile is like a light branded into his vision which he can still see when he closes his eyes, his laughter rings in his ears, and the touch of his hands upon his neck and shoulders has ghosted him all day. 

He sighs as he walks slowly, feeling somewhat sorry for himself, towards the door. His fingertips lightly graze the old brick walls, carefully dodging and moving around the paintings and stained glass hung there. Why hadn’t he said anything when Taako suggested they run out on their responsibilities for a meet and a drink? Why hadn’t he just fought through the anxiety and nerves and put himself out there for once? 

He sighs, somewhat angrily this time, when he comes to the open doors. He looks up at the stained glass windows either side of the doorframe, almost desperately. Like he’s willing an answer to fall from the heavens and…

His eyes widen as he slowly but surely comprehends the figure in the glass. He spins around toward every other painting in the room, every figure and holy symbol in front of him.

Pan. The chapel of Pan.

Kravitz practically runs outside to join the rest of the wedding party. He stops by the buffet table, collecting himself to try and figure out where to begin and how to compose himself. Before he finds anyone close to resembling Taako, he spots his companion, and makes his way quickly to her.

“Raven,” he whispers harshly, breaking her from mid conversation to look at him.

“You look like you’ve had an epiphany, my dear. What on earth is wrong?”

“Do you know…” He trails off, pinching the bridge of his nose when he realises how ridiculous he’s about to sound. “Do you know anybody named Taako?”

Raven leans back for a moment, pondering. “You know I’m not familiar here, Kravitz. I told you we’re only really here because Istus invited us. Who is Taako, and why do you need him?”

Kravitz runs a hand down his face while he turns and looks around the rest of the party. Outside, with people spilling out in every direction and no walls to contain them, it feels like the numbers have doubled. He can’t see the elf anywhere.

“Nevermind,” he murmurs, and breaks off to search through the crowd.

Nobody stops him to talk, and for that moment he appreciates being an unknown in a group full of friends and familiars. They let him glide on past, looking carefully across at every face, aching for the dark skin and bright white hair that he came to know in the barber shop.

Kravitz’s pace eventually begins to slow, and he forces himself to regroup and catch his breath. With one last look skyward, he wishes so desperately to find his elf. He silently prays for good luck and guidance, for _once_ in his life. And when he drops his head back down, Kravitz… Actually finds what he’s looking for.

Taako is sitting somewhat alone at the outdoor bar. There are people surrounding him, but the seats either side of him are empty, and he makes eye contact or conversation with no one. Taako doesn’t see Kravitz as he makes his way towards him, giving Kravitz the opportunity to admire and comprehend the beauty before him.

Taako has one leg crossed over the other, his limbs looking endless as one foot bobs slightly to the music playing for everyone dancing. One elbow rests on the counter top, chin in his hand, while the other hand stirs his straw absently through a bright and peach coloured drink. His long hair is bundled into a fat braid which cascades over one shoulder, balancing the asymmetry of his blouse which has fallen off the other shoulder. He looks to be the epitome of summer evenings and outdoor parties with too much wine and laughter that aches in your cheeks. But his smile is polite, not reaching his eyes, and more than anything, he looks bored.

Kravitz carefully crafts a line to drop when he finally arrives at Taako’s side. But when he stops at the bar and leans his weight against it, seeing Taako so up close, under such soft lighting, all his words escape him. He lets out a breath instead, and Taako looks up at the new presence.

Something explodes in Kravitz’s chest when Taako’s eyes light up so severely; the thought that Taako could brighten so much at Kravitz’s mere existence.

“Turns out my friend knows your newlyweds,” Kravitz finally stammers, and Taako breaks into that easy laughter once more. It’s breathier this time, easier flowing but quieter around so many people. 

“No shit! Small town in a small world, huh?”

“No shit,” Kravitz agrees, and finally relaxes into the stool next to him. “What are you drinking? Can I buy you something?”

“Open bar, homie,” Taako grins, and downs the rest of his cocktail. “I’m switching to wine anyway, this sugar is making my skin crawl.” He waves at the man tending the bar, holding out two fingers to get them both something red, rich, and overflowing with alcohol.

After Kravitz takes his seat, neither of them stand for the rest of the night. They go through bottles and bottles together, conversation never lulling, laughter never pausing. Kravitz can hardly break eye contact, and it feels sinful to even look away for his drink.

While the crowd thins, the two of them edge closer. By the tail end of the party, their knees are touching, and Taako’s fingers are drawing small invisible circles on Kravitz’s thigh. Neither of them really pay it any mind; this automatic action that slips in between the cracks of their conversation like a sip of wine or a wave to the barkeep.

It had been in Kravitz’s mind to make some remark at midnight - to ask Taako officially for some kind of date, or even some kind of joke about them leaving to make a night for themselves. But it’s well past one in the morning before either of them see the clock on their cell phones, and their cluelessness to the hour only makes them laugh more.

“We were supposed to rendezvous, remember?” Kravitz murmurs after their amusement quietens, and he’s momentarily aware of how close they’re leaning, and how softly they’re talking. Most of the party has already disappeared.

“Are you asking to be alone with me?” Taako coos, grinning as he leans into his hand. “Do you have a scheme or two to whisk me off my feet, away from prying eyes?”

Kravitz blinks. “Well shit, no,” he stammers, ensuing that loud laughter Taako has no inhibition left to quieten. 

“Then we can wing it, my dude,” Taako excuses, and finally stands up from his stool, dragging Kravitz with him with interlaced fingers. “I know a dope spot by the edge of the next chapel, come look.”

It turns out that hand holding is actually an incredibly helpful way to balance two drunk fools, trying to walk through overgrown grassy paths in their formalwear. Taako trips his heels into the ground too often, but Kravitz is there to steady him whenever he’s ready to fall. Eventually they come to a small hill mound, which Taako drags him to the top of, before dropping down to the ground. Their hands still entwined, he pulls Kravitz down with him.

Taako looks back the way they’d come, and Kravitz follows his gaze. From atop the hill, they can see the whole village in a single look. The street lamps and fairy lights left from the wedding reception glow in the distance like tiny earthbound stars, and Kravitz tightens his grip around Taako’s hand.

“Everything in this village is beautiful,” he murmurs, hardly a whisper. But in the dead of night, Taako hears every word loud and clear.

When Kravitz turns to look at him, he feels this is the moment for a cheesy line. Something so Taako knows how beautiful he is too, so he knows how infatuated Kravitz has become with him in such a small amount of time. But there’s no chance for him to speak, as Taako dives forward and kisses him with full force.

Only startling for a moment, Kravitz doesnt hesitate to kiss him back. There’s no fighting or friction as Taako leans much more malleably into his touches, so Kravitz can push him backwards and lay him down in the grass. Their kiss does not break, both of them breathing hard through their noses and holding each other with as much force as their numb, drunk hands can manage. 

When he needs a proper breath, Kravitz pulls back up and inhales sharply. Taako opens his eyes and they lock gazes for a moment, but Kravitz doesn’t move from where he’s pinned both hands on the ground either side of Taako’s head. Buzzing and breathless, Taako looks etherial in such a disheveled state; hair coming loose from his braid and sprawling across the grass beneath him. His cheeks are tinged pink and his lips are parted for his small, gasping breaths.

Kravitz could stare for hours at every dip and curve of his face, but Taako’s patience runs out. He reaches a hand up to fist around Kravitz’s tie, then pull him down to crash their lips back together. Taako shifts his back to lie more comfortably underneath him, and scoots a leg up so his thigh rubs against the inside of one of Kravitz’s. Kravitz’s breath stammers into the kiss, but their co-ordination doesn’t allow for much more, and soon their kisses become lazy and natural.

In their drunk, uncoordinated stupor, the two fall asleep in a tangled heap, cradled by the soft grass of the hill.

—-

Taako releases an exhausted sigh as he gives the last of the hair trimmings a final swoop with his broom. He drops the broom against a wall, then runs his fingers through his disheveled hair, scrunching his nose up at his own hands. He smells of dye and wax and several kinds of shampoo, all too intruding on his hungover senses.

“I’m closing the book, Lucretia!” He calls out to his boss, to wherever she is in the back of the shop. The afternoon has grown hot and heavy, and he wants to go home and enjoy the world’s longest possible bath before any more walk ins can claim his valuable time.

He positions himself behind the counter and begins flipping through their daily planner, ready to tick off accomplishments and mark down tomorrow’s jobs. When the bell above the door rings, he’s ready to cuss somebody out, but looking up at the customer brings a wave of relief instead.

“Hello handsome,” he greets, almost shyly as he shifts his weight from one leg to another. “Unsatisfied with your cut?”

Kravitz beams as he approaches the counter, much more confidently than he had the previous morning. “More than satisfied,” he corrects. “I came at your request, to give you all the ‘hot goss’ from my date last night.”

Taako coos and leans across the counter, batting his eyelids. “Do tell all.”

Kravitz comes to a stop right up against the counter and taps a finger gently atop its surface. 

“Stunning,” he begins, and Taako closes his eyes and hums in agreement with each point, “Charming, adventurous. Sexy.”

Taako stands upright and looks at Kravitz incredulously. “Well haven’t you just become Mr Forward?” he laughs. He then tries, a little softer, smile turning cheekier, “Are you going to see him again?”

Kravitz looks down, if only for dramatic effect. One day and Taako has already started to rub off on him, Taako thinks. “I was hoping to ask him out tonight, if he wasn’t too busy working.”

“Oh honey, I’m as good as gone from this hole,” Taako announces immediately, and throws off his apron. 

“Lucretia!” he shouts behind him, “The till’s counted, I’m off!”

He practically throws himself at Kravitz’s side, stopping himself from getting all up in his space and instead opting to wrap a hand gently around his forearm. Kravitz only chuckles at Taako’s eagerness, and turns to adjust their position so he can rest both hands on Taako’s waist.

“You’re… real, right?” He asks suddenly, looking a little uncertain.

“I know I’m one in a million and all, but that’s kind of creepy, pumpkin. I’ve not turned invisible, have I? You’re not like that kid from sixth sense now, are you?”

Kravitz grins and squeezes Taako’s hip a little firmer.

“I just can’t believe… What are the chances of you? Of this?”

Taako relaxes, smile spreading across his face. He lifts a finger to bop against Kravitz’s nose like he’s done once before, then runs that finger along his shoulder.

“Let’s call it fate.”


End file.
